A spread of mobile terminals and tablet computers, an increase in storage capacity of storage media, and an improvement in network services in recent years have brought users more opportunities to obtain, store, and share content files such as photos and video.
With an increase in the opportunities, several techniques have been proposed in order to manage content file information and data. Patent Literature 1, for example, shows how to facilitate data synchronization between multiple apparatus and a web service.